


黎明时刻

by Shigure_xx



Series: 阴暗面 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Still no apology, 我真的太丧心病狂了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_xx/pseuds/Shigure_xx
Summary: 漂移被从和平暴政号上救回，但现状几乎让所有人心碎，尤其是救护车。有一点补天士单箭头。除了及时的机体救治，漂移还有一些精神问题需要处理。





	黎明时刻

**Author's Note:**

> 我希望你们都有好好看了我写在lof里的预警，虽然有点多但是很重要

一.

寻光号就漂移被俘的紧急情况开了个紧急会议，他们当然不能按照DJD的要求把威震天送去做交换，但一次救援行动却是可以考虑的。他们猜测DJD应该还不知道威震天的身体里有内置太空桥的事，而小诸葛和感知器提供了一些帮助，将这座迷你太空桥的通路和寻光号的主控室同步，这样一来他们不仅能够在和平暴政号来个紧急出动，两位天赋异禀的科学家还能保证把所有人都传送回来——当然也包括威震天。

“等和平暴政号出现在寻光号的雷达范围内之后，也就是当我们确认了它的坐标之后，我们就可以把威震天传送进去，然后是救援小队——”小诸葛双手并用，指向控制台和感知器，还有威震天，显然这个人体太空桥实验让他很感兴趣。“然后我们就等着，直到收到了救援成功的信号，我们就嗖——地一下把所有人传送回来！当然，威震天排最后！所以，联合舰长，请务必牢记我这个天才科学家的指示，不要，让任何一个DJD，靠近你五十米范围内，我可不想突然发现船上多了一个阴森森的霸天虎面具或者其他的什么变态，好吗？”

“没错。”补天士少见地忧心忡忡，“然后我们就立刻来个量子迁跃，我绝对不要被和平暴政号追着屁股打……记得平行宇宙的那艘血光号吗？我还想要我的半颗脑袋*。”

* 尽管补子的脑袋不是因为DJD才被削掉一半的，但是我还是这么引用了。

救援的规模不大，威震天坚称这比起一次奋战更应该是一次潜入，没必要和DJD正面交战。狂飙和旋刃自告奋勇参加了这次救援行动，补天士紧随其后——“那可是漂移！我必须去！”——尽管通天晓认为两位舰长同时出动不是个好主意，但显然拉不住他，而且觉得他这次难得地清楚自己在做什么。而救护车就不同了，他在得知了漂移的遭遇之后（补天士一直没敢告诉他全部细节）每分每秒都坐立不安，极为暴躁易怒，现在还很不理智地提出要参与救援，被众人以“如果你受伤了谁来救治漂移？你不会放心其他人经手的对吧”为理由勉强劝服。

“我知道你比我们都更迫切想救回漂移，”补天士超乎寻常地严肃，他郑重地拍了拍救护车的肩膀。“相信我、我们，一定会把漂移带回来，他会好的。”

但愿如此。救护车声音发抖，补天士发誓他从未听到过这位全赛博坦最好的医生发出如此无助的声音。把他带回来，那听上去几乎是在央求了。

 

 

二.

距离约定的交换时间只剩两个循环的时候一道灰色的影子出现在和平暴政号的走廊上，确认安全后接着出现的是救援小队，这里处处都透着令人窒息的沉默，这也让他们的行动变得不那么便利——很容易被发现。令人意外地，他们发现这艘飞船上几乎没有牢房，威震天简短地解释道这是因为DJD从来都是就地处决，补天士极为不适地摇了摇头。

发现漂移的人是旋刃和狂飙，彼时他俩就在医疗室和实验室附近搜索，补天士和威震天去找更底下的那层了，DJD对他们的飞船太有自信了，房间安保约等于无，看上去更像是个仓库，漂移被一条锁链拴在角落里，另一端绕在他的脖子上。

“这真是……”旋刃咕哝出一声感叹，看着狂飙安静地检查漂移的状态——剑士显然意识模糊，狂飙用了一点时间才让他恢复视觉，他本应湛蓝的光镜现在淡得发白，这可不是什么好迹象，就更别提他一塌糊涂的机体状况，很显然DJD们在交换前夕觉得漂移对他们没什么享乐作用了，也就没再费心修他，他身上随处可见磨损和划伤，一条胳膊脱臼而另一条看起来断过，至于腰以下的部分——“我都不好意思嘲笑他了。”旋刃说。

“那就别这么做，通知威震天，我们找到他了。”狂飙说完之后低头拍了拍漂移，试着让他清醒起来。“振作点，我们来带你回去。”

漂移的反应让狂飙觉得他没听懂，而且开始担心他的精神状况，这简直比不省人事还糟糕，比起昏迷，他看上去更像是错乱。旋刃近距离地凑过去观察漂移，然后他愠怒地眯起了自己的单只光镜。他显然不能走路了，他说，我感觉自己有点想胖揍一个DJD。

“交战是不允许的。”狂飙扯断了那条锁链，漂移看起来实在是损坏得厉害，他的机甲灰暗，布满了细小的裂痕，让狂飙担心在哪怕是最轻微的触碰下那些金属就会像碎片般脱落，但是无论如何他必须这么做，所以他用上了一个武士能有的最温柔的手法，把漂移从地上抱起来。

“那就胖揍威震天，咋样？我想这么干很久了。”旋刃突然打岔，听上去好像深思熟虑过。

狂飙挑了个眉头没说话，他们的两位舰长正在向他们会合，已经能在走廊尽头看到补天士火红的涂装了。

巨剑。他怀里的漂移突然说道，声音很模糊，但是狂飙听懂了。“它在哪儿？”他问。

“不敢相信你还想着那些小刀片，”旋刃难以置信地看了漂移一眼。“能活着回去就不错啦。”

“我想他说的是那柄大的。”狂飙指了指自己背着的长剑。“而且我知道它为什么很重要，他说巨剑在医疗室，所以我现在要去给他拿回来。”

他们把漂移交给第一个冲过来的补天士，而年轻的舰长几乎是立刻把他的好友抱进了怀里，嘿，一切都好了，我们来带你回去，别怕。他贴着漂移明显有损伤的音频接收器一遍遍地重复这几句话，眉头深深地皱着，不知道对方能不能听见。

“小诸葛，把补天士和漂移先传回去好吗？”旋刃冲着通讯器说。“我和狂飙要去撒点野。至于老威？他要多等一会儿了……他应该的。”

小诸葛听上去没什么意见，在一道亮光闪过之后，那一对好友消失了，威震天站在原地揉了揉自己的胸口，简直是暴怒地看着他俩。

“你们要是捅了篓子，我就自己回去，现在快去快回。”他插着腰说。

“看？当一群疯子一起共事的时候难题总是会变得轻松许多！”旋刃说完这句话之后一头冲了出去，狂飙紧随其后。

威震天想了想，决定就在原地等待，刚刚见了漂移的惨状，他现在开始担心救护车了。

 

 

三. 

小诸葛很贴心地把传送出口开在了医疗港，这样补天士就不用抱着漂移从主控室开始穿过大半个寻光号去找救护车——不仅路程遥远，而且多了太多没必要的曝光。对此补天士非常感激，他死也不要让半数船员看到漂移前后挡板失踪，对接部件和大腿上满是恐怖伤痕的样子，剑士的小腹机甲发黑，他不需要太多医学知识也能看出那下面肯定有什么管线零件被烧焦了。他刚刚回到医疗港就看到有个橙白双色的机体向他冲过来，而在那个瞬间他发自真芯地感到了抱歉。

现实不管是对漂移还是对救护车来说都太残酷了。

救护车在看清漂移的时候几乎是因巨大的震惊和芯痛而静止了两秒，然后才抬起手一挥。把他放到手术台上，快点，他说，声音发颤得厉害。补天士轻手轻脚地放下漂移，并很庆幸救护车提前清空了医疗港，现在这里只有他们三个。“我觉得我应该让你俩独处，”他犹豫不决地说：“但我不确定要不要在这儿看着你，帮点忙什么的，我想你不会想让急救员他们进来？”

“我能搞定。”救护车已经开始准备动手救人了，而补天士难得明智地决定立刻消失，在离开之前他听到医生温和又难过的声音：“谢谢你。”他说。

救护车几乎不敢扫描漂移的机体，光是看外部就已经将他推向了歇斯底里的边缘，漂移的多处装甲和关节都有曾经多次断裂和修复的迹象，尤其是膝关节和腕关节，救护车在那些伤处看到了刻意选用的不配套零件和接线粗劣的电路，虽然曾经有效地恢复了基本机能但却会让漂移遭受更多排异痛苦，这很明显是药师的手笔。他强迫自己打开了扫描功能，硬着头皮去看漂移的机体内部，内置舱室多处变形移位，孕育舱内有异物，看上去像是个发电装置，更别提对接通道和次级油箱里那些深刻的划痕和裂纹。救护车很难想象那里曾被以何种方式插入了些什么东西，但他确实曾见过一些因为受到打击或绞扭伤、油舱位移的人在他的诊室里因为疼痛而几度陷入昏迷，他用尽全力不让自己的中央处理器升温得太厉害，但他仍感到了电压的骤然升高，漂移在之前的一周里曾遭遇了非人的对待，他却什么也没做成——

他渣的！他几乎就要咆哮出声，为什么要独自下船对付DJD？漂移啊漂移，你流水线的混蛋，我宁可这艘船重蹈血光号覆辙也好过现在面对这么一副机体，我的火种都要碎了你知不知道？

他懊恼不堪，狂怒地从工作台上粗糙地翻找治疗需要的工具和弥合剂——他没想到漂移甚至需要接受一次开舱手术，孕育舱里那个小玩意儿让他气得发狂，什么样的疯子才会连这个地方都不放过！？但当他真正备齐了一切工具，转而开始着手将生命维持设备连接在漂移的机体上时，他又奇怪地冷静了下来，他的手不再颤抖了，意识也意外地清晰，或许是医生的职业习惯救了他，又或许是他的内心深处再清楚不过漂移现在最需要的是他的医术。

“请注意。”

感知器的声音在整艘船上响起来。“救援完成，我们即将进行一次量子迁跃，请注意晃动与颠簸。”

救护车唯一来得及做的事情就是往前扑了一把稳住手术台上的漂移，然后飞船引擎室便传来了一阵巨大的颤动，当然那颤动很快就停止了，救护车重新直起身，发现漂移有清醒的迹象，因为他的光镜正缓缓地亮起来。

“漂移？”他试着叫他，而漂移也确实顺着声音缓慢地看了过来，他花费了一些时间才意识到自己看见的是救护车，他的光镜睁大了些，无声地盯着救护车看了许久，最后他平缓地吐出一口气，几乎是痛苦地合上了双眼。

求你们放过我吧。救护车听见他这么说。

医生能想到的唯一解释就是电路增压器。他没什么犹豫地拿出电磁脉冲枪，干脆利索地让漂移陷入了毫无痛苦的昏睡。这一瞬间他想得其实很少，震惊、芯痛这些情绪都好像离他远去了，他不知道怎么形容这种感觉，绝望，他想，当所有令你痛苦的感觉都极度放大以致于你怀疑自己再也感受不到什么了之后，还能感受到的仅剩的一点东西就叫绝望。

 

 

四.  
补漂的场合

 

救护车对漂移的修复持续了大约二十个循环，补天士则在这段时间里处理一切有关事项，包括与和平暴政号进行了一次剑拔弩张的通讯，当整个事件已经几乎尘埃落定，寻光号再次回到它惯有的航行计划内，而补天士难得地感到了疲惫和不安的这个时刻，他收到了救护车的内线，说漂移的修复和治疗基本完成了。

补天士为他俩松了口气，他说很好，又过了一会儿他问道，我能去看看他吗。

漂移看上去和刚被救回来时大不一样了，救护车重置了他的舱室和输油循环系统，修复了大部分伤口与裂痕，也更换了配套的关节轴承和管线。但他仍需要几个循环才能上线，他的火种太脆弱了。救护车说话时总按捺不住其间的叹息，他用充满担忧的表情望着漂移，二十个循环啊，补天士，我从没觉得哪次救人能让我这么痛苦。他说。“你简直不能想象他的机体状况，你知道吗，我现在甚至有点支持小诸葛和他的手提箱了。”

我知道。补天士默默地想。

“狂飙和旋刃把他的巨剑带回来了，我想他醒来之后应该会想看到这个。”补天士把属于漂移的武器立在手术台旁边，聊以慰藉似地笑了一下。“旋刃说他俩和药师打了一架，完胜，顺带着给了过来支援的沃斯一炮。听着开心点没，漂移？”他向手术台的方向说。

救护车站在一边打量了补天士两眼，最后他说我去补充点能量很快回来，在这之前看好他。

补天士对着救护车离开的背影几乎投去了一个感激的目光，然后他很快收回了视线。

漂移躺在一大堆补天士可能从没认清过的医疗设备之间，面色苍白得让人怀疑他一点也没好转，补天士漫无目的地站着看了漂移一会儿，随即他意识到这份在他们两个之间几乎从没出现过的寂静让他芯里发慌，所以他决定说点什么，自言自语也行。

但是在这之前他握住了漂移的手，当然这不是因为漂移需要——他几乎没有意识——是补天士自己需要这么做。

“听着，漂移，我很后悔在那个小星球上没能发现你独自离开，但我也很骄傲你真的有勇气这么做了……虽然我不知道你现在有没有后悔但是——”他顿了顿，无可避免地想起他从狂飙手上接过漂移的那一刻，他的火种舱颤抖了一下，随即他叹了口气，但是什么呢，现在陪着他的人是救护车了。这当然不是说他芯有不甘还是什么的，感情来了，但又没那么非谁不可，有时候事情就是这么简单不是吗，他实际上感觉很好，当他下令让通天晓把救护车从DJD的屏幕前拉走的那个时候，他很高兴自己至少替那两个人做了些什么，亲眼看到自己爱的人倍受折磨实在是太悲伤了，在那个瞬间他明白了这一点。

“但是我不会再让你干这种傻事了，救护车会发疯的。”

谁不会呢。补天士最后用额头轻轻贴了漂移的手背，放开了他。并且在救护车回来之前他没再做什么。

 

 

五.

让漂移接受自己确实已经身处寻光号不是件特别容易的事情，他被使用了过量的致幻剂，以致于在醒来后他的第一反应实际上约等于毫无反应——在过去的一周里只有药师和DJD是真实的，和平暴政号的医疗港是真实的，被暴力侵犯、被嘲弄、被拿来尝试些突发奇想的花样。他躺在手术台上，感受着自己重新回归健康和正常的机体，那些看似永无止境的疼痛终于停止了，他甚至能感觉到自己的小腿和脚，还有坐在他身边疲惫不堪的救护车——这太过美好了以至于显得如此不真实，而他很惊讶于自己甚至能够主动意识到这只是幻觉世界，接下来会是什么呢？他回想起之前无数次用药的后续，救护车会醒来，吻他，抚摸他，然后和他对接，这一切都很不错，直到他被与场景不符合的剧痛撕裂身体，重新回到现实，而到那时他再想停下这一切已经不可能了。仔细想想DJD彻底打碎他的自尊也不过用了三天或者更短的时间，后来他是怎样哭喊着求饶、或者满面清洗液地反复乞求他们放过自己，他还记得很清楚，但这都没什么用，因为在接下来的两到三个循环里他能发出的只有因为钻心剜骨的疼痛而惨叫的声音，DJD甚至不屑于追求快感，因为疼痛就是最好的快感，玩到最后他们甚至会强迫他打开火种舱，用粗糙不堪的手法揉捏玩弄他的火种，直到那里有刺眼的光芒迸射出来他们才大笑着停手——看啊，他们说，这家伙的濒死挣扎总是很美，简直玩不腻啊。

他抬起一只手，并很惊讶于自己的小臂是完整的。既然幻觉还没有太快地攫取他的意识，那现在正是自我了断的好时机，亲手熄灭自己的火种，他从前从没想过自己会死于这种方式，但是现在这是他这几天里唯一在想的事情。他的火种舱向侧打开，然后他毫无犹豫地把手伸向了那里，做这事需要快，否则一旦有人来得及阻止他就全完了，但在他真正有机会碰到那颗火种之前，他的手被用力抓住并扯向了一边。

又来了，他猛地弓起身，用尽全力反抗那个正在阻止他自杀的幻觉救护车，他听见救护车大喊起来，急救员！快来搭把手！然后救护车的机体几乎是整个压上来死死地抱住了他，漂移听到他喘着粗气的声音：“我就知道会这样！渣的！……渣的！！漂移！别动，这不是幻觉！！”

连急救员都一起出现在幻觉里实属罕见，漂移浑浑噩噩地想了一下，随后他像是被高压电流击中了似的那么剧烈地抽搐了两下，他可能确实回来了，他的处理器中突然闪回了狂飙和旋刃的身影，还有补天士和威震天——他回到了寻光号上，这里是寻光号的医疗港，拼尽全力抱着他的人是救护车，而旁边打算给他上一个稳压器的人是急救员。

他回来了。

如果这不是一场漫长的从头到尾的幻觉的话。

“Ratty？”他试着这么喊救护车的名字，发现自己的声音简直沙哑得可怕，但救护车对他的声音毫无意见，并且如释重负地、惊喜地冲他抬起光镜。保持清醒，漂移，一切都是真的。救护车的声音在发抖，天知道他在漂移这件事上已经临近崩溃几次了。他不再压着漂移，转而把他的上半身整个抱住，好像抱得越紧就能传递更多安全感给他似的。你安全了，再也不会有任何人伤害你。

漂移抬起手回抱住救护车，这个瞬间他产生了一点恍惚，担心救护车突然开始吻他，或者别的什么举动，但目前为止救护车只是抱着他，仿佛现在外面排着一百个病人、或者寻光号马上坠毁他也不那么在乎了似的。漂移让自己冷静下来感受这一刻，别辜负我的信任，他痛苦地想，Ratty，让我相信你是对的。

 

 

六.

“我不确定……”漂移靠坐在充电床上，双腿打开，救护车跪在他的腿间轻轻地安抚他的肩头，另一只手搭在他的小臂上。

他们决定在对接这件事上尝试一下，自从漂移被救回来他们有整整三个月没对接过了。在这三个月里漂移几乎是时刻需要救护车的陪伴，他们搬到了同一间舱室，这不仅是因为他的机体状况需要观察，还有芯理问题，救护车不是荣格，但他说过他会确保漂移时刻感到安全，而且他真的恪守诺言了，连出诊时间都被他压缩到了原先的三分之二。他尽可能地陪着漂移，如果实在有手术要做，那他会让漂移到背离记等他，补天士总是在那。

这次尝试是漂移提出来的，其实救护车没打算强求什么，荣格说这是典型的创伤后应激障碍，他百分之百地理解。但是漂移对此耿耿于怀，他能接受救护车的拥抱和任何的什么表达关怀的肢体接触，但爱抚不行，无论如何就是不行，他很多次注意到救护车为了照顾他的感受而强行忽略自己的对接冲动，这让他痛苦万分，但他却什么也没做，他没法回应，更没法主动挑逗，好像曾经那个在对接方面总是快乐而活跃的漂移彻底消失了。所以在某个救护车即将下班的时间里他发了内线给他：我不在背离记，我在舱室等你好吗？

救护车尽量让自己显得轻松随意，动作却算得上是小心翼翼。“我很珍惜你的提议，漂移，你说得对，是时候面对这件事了……”他握住漂移的手，逐渐让自己的手指钻进对方的指尖，变成十指交握的姿势。“而且我不希望你从此再也不能享受对接，你还年轻，这对你不公平。”

对，所以让我们多试试。漂移几乎是咬着牙回应，他浑身僵硬，但至少他接受了救护车站在他的腿间，他不知道这算不算是个进步，而且目前来看，救护车在他肩头和颈侧流连的触感并不显得十分难熬。

随后救护车缓慢地靠近他。“我们从接吻开始，好吗？”

漂移曾经爱死了和救护车接吻的感觉，他们好像天生如此契合似的，救护车总是很准确地找到让他动情的时机，但不是今天。救护车让自己的嘴唇轻柔地擦过漂移的，他不采取任何实质性行动，他清楚那会让漂移回想起DJD，但令他担忧的是，他的爱人仍然因此而颤抖了起来。

“……我希望你继续。”漂移在救护车来得及喊停之前要求道。

我不能，你看上去太令我芯碎了。救护车想。所以他转而直视着漂移，用他的手去轻抚对方的音频接收器，制造出轻柔的沙响，然后他的手向下移动，抚摸漂移的胸甲，再向下是腹甲——到这里的时候他明显感到了漂移提高了空气置换的功率并向后缩起来。“我的油箱在发疼。”他说，而这短短一句话几乎撕裂了救护车的火种。

他们相对着沉默了一会儿，救护车的手停在原地没动，而漂移一直在努力地直视救护车，他深刻地换气，风扇狂转，机体从发热到冷凝液遍布。该死，救护车开始后悔自己答应这次尝试了，现在他感觉自己就是个罪恶的炉渣，因为无论如何现在的场景看上去都像是他为了一己私欲而要求漂移去做会让自己痛苦的事情，而且事实——不论那是否只有千分之一的意味——救护车确实希望漂移和他能向从前那样毫无压力地对接和享乐。

他做这件事是为了自己，而不是为了帮助漂移，这样的想法占据了他的处理器。

最终是漂移先提出放弃的，就在救护车打算撤回手的前一刻。他长长地吐了一口气，几乎发不出体面的声音，缓缓地蜷缩起自己，在充电床上卷成一团。“我不行，我做不到，Ratty——”他听上去快要哭出来了，所以他用手掌盖住了自己的脸，而救护车也很庆幸他这么做了因为现在他自己的表情肯定也和快哭出来没什么两样，这从一个给予关怀的人的角度来说可真是糟透了。

“没关系，这没什么。”救护车努力让自己的声音平静下来，他向旁边挪开，躺到漂移身边，用一个毫无欲望暗示、同时又足够温暖的拥抱笼罩了他颤抖中的爱人。

**Author's Note:**

> 漂移会好的，荣格和老救和补子都会帮他的。  
> 一开始我想巨剑就那么落在和平暴政号上也不错但是亲友说我太狠毒了，而且我想了想那可是飞翼啊，怎么能把飞翼抛下（。  
> 说真的要是没有飙旋二位大神，这艘船可怎么办……武力值真的成问题，谢谢飙旋  
> 心疼挨揍的药师


End file.
